I'll Be Home For Christmas
by PonyDroverHPT
Summary: It's a sad, sad Christmas at the Curtis house. Soda's in Vietnam, and everyone is expecting the season to be awful. But Christmas is a time for miracles...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I would love to say that I own the Outsiders, but that would be a lie and lying is bad! Enjoy!

Chapter I (Darry's POV)

Ponyboy was staring out the window… again. He had been doing that for months now, ever since Soda left. No matter how much prodding and coaxing I did, he wouldn't snap out of it. But then, often I would catch myself doing the same thing.

It was two days 'til Christmas, and the weather was getting ruthless. It was becoming very cold, and they had to shut down our job sites due to rain. Oh, well I made due. The streets were becoming unbearable, but I still had Christmas shopping to do. Even though this Christmas was going to be nowhere _near_ special, I couldn't let the guys go without _something_ this year.

"Hey Pony, do you want to come shopping with me?" I asked him, trying to get some response out of him.

"No thanks, Dar. I'm ok." Pony said, still gazing out the window. I tried a different approach.

"Well, what do you want this year?"

Finally he turned around to face me, but it was with a resigned, yet sarcastic grimace on his face, "Besides that God-awful war to be over? Or somehow the whole world turns upside-down? I'm set." And he turned back to the window. Sadly I gathered up keys and headed to town.

I hate the mall, but it was a trip I had to make. I walked into the bookstore first, where I was immediately assaulted by cold air and the smell of paper. I didn't like shopping very long, so I plunged myself head-first into the classics section. After minutes of fruitless looking, I saw a book with a promising title: _The War of the Worlds_ by H.G. Wells. I picked it up off the shelf and read the first page.

I was kind of amerced in the story when a voice in my ear almost made me jump.

"Don't buy him that one; it's the smallest book I can shoplift!" I turned around to find the one and only Two- Bit Matthews grinning at me.

"Jeeze, Two- Bit! You trying to give me a heart attack?" I scolded him playfully.

"No, but I am doing the same thing you are. The kid needs something special this year." He replied.

"You got that right." I agreed.

"Hey if you want to find him a good book, go one aisle over." Two- Bit said with a smile creeping over his face. I went one over, and had to roll my eyes. I had obviously stepped into the romance section. I walked back over to the classics where I found Two- Bit laughing his head off.

"Sorry…Darry…I just…couldn't help it!" He gasped through his laughter.

I said nothing, though allowed him a smile. I then went ahead to pick a book the traditional way: closed my eyes, turned around, and picked a random book. This one was called _The Collective Works of O. Henry._ I could afford it and it was long enough to entertain Ponyboy for a while, so I went to the checkout line, not before grabbing a very large car magazine for Steve. _Two birds with one stone. I'm almost finished! _I left the store with Two- Bit, who needless to say didn't get caught for shoplifting, and had to split up with him because he was the last one I had to shop for. Finding a small junk store, I went in, only to find the most perfect cheap gift for him: a Mickey Mouse coozie. My shopping was done, and I hadn't blown my wallet. I nearly ran out of the mall but was stopped by a display in the music store.

Front and center was a music book of Christmas songs. I didn't really want to go look at it, but it was tugging at my heart. _There goes the extra money from my shopping budget. _It had been a very long time since Pony touched the white and black keys on our mother's old upright piano, but this was just screaming his name, so I bought it. _I'm going soft_ I thought. I finally left the store after what seemed like ages, but hey, at least I was finally leaving!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Although I would love to! (hint hint Suzie!) :-D

Chapter II (Pony POV)

_Damn it all!_ For the past seven months, my life has been a living hell. And now Christmas is two days away and I'm supposed to be happy? Hah. There is _nothing_ happy about this Christmas. Three weeks ago they tell me that my brother is MIA, and there's an even bigger rift between me and Darry, if that's possible. Yep, it is definitely evident that my life sucks right now.

I've been saving up for Christmas so I decided that it is about time for me to go shopping. Just so I don't get yelled at, I wrote Darry a letter and taped it to the inside of the door. It read: _Darry, going to strip mall to Christmas shop. Left at 6:30 should be an hour at the latest! –Pony._ I hurried down to the pawn shop, where I quickly found something for Two- Bit and Steve: A Mickey figurine and a Corvette keychain. Then it was time for the hard part: Darry. He never let on what he wanted or needed, I guess he thought it wasn't important. I combed down the entire store, looking for something. After a while, I ended up asking for help from the shop owner.

"Excuse me, do you have anything a twenty-one-year-old football fan would like?" I asked the plump old man.

"Sure thing, kid. I got something over here that I usually don't bring out, but I think it may be what you're looking for," he reached under the counter and brought out a football, "This here is an autographed Joe Namath football. Completely authentic, and it comes with a stand. I'll give it to you for thirty bucks." The sides of my mouth turned down when he said that. I didn't have thirty bucks. Now what?

Just then, a poster caught my eye. It said that the store bought scrap metal. It gave me a great idea.

"Sir, can I ask you to not sell that? I'll be back in fifteen minutes," not even waiting for a reply, I ran out the door, down two blocks, and through my front door. Just then I realized my luck ran out, cuz Darry was sitting in his armchair reading the paper. Now I really needed to think fast.

"Darry, don't get mad, but I've got to go back to the store. I sort of needed a little more cash to get this one present. I'll be back in fifteen minutes I swear!" I yelled at him quickly while I ran into my room. I pulled out three silver medals that I won two years ago, praying that it would be enough for the football. I hurried back in to the living room to wait for his reply.

"Sure, but fifteen minutes and fifteen minutes only!" He scolded, but with a smile on his face. I was really juiced up about his gift, and that was the first time in a long time that I showed any emotion. I ran back to the store in record time, almost breaking the door down in my haste to get in.

"Sir… I got… three pieces of silver… will… it be… enough… for the football?" I panted, clutching my side as the cold air ripped through my lungs. I handed over the medals and the clerk studied them closely. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure thing, kid. Here you go." He said, handing my purchases over in a bag. I thanked him and left, feeling much better about myself. I walked with a fast pace two blocks over and I was just about to turn down my street when I realized I was in trouble.

Four Socs were walking towards me, smiling slightly. Out of habit, I hitched my thumbs and watched the road until I hit something solid. Looking up, I saw two of the Socs standing right in front of me.

"Watch where you're going, grease" the first said down at me.

"Excuse me" I said, trying to force my way through the guys.

"Where do you think you're going, we're in the mood for some holiday festivities," another one said with a sick smile. I backed myself into a wall in the alley, my head reeling with ideas of how to get out. I finally settled on one Steve had used last week. I settled my eyes over my captors' shoulders and yelled, "Officer, thank God you're here!" When everyone turned their heads, I broke through and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I dared not look back, but I kept my eyes on our house that was becoming larger and larger in the distance. I leapt over all four stairs, grabbed the handle of the door, and jumped head first into the house, locking the door behind me.

"Pony are you ok?" Darry looked at me in alarm.

"If four Socs start banging on the door, ignore them." I told him from my spot on the floor where I collapsed.

"What did you do?" Darry asked me shrewdly.

"Nothing!" I yelled, a little too loudly. Darry walked over and lifted me off the ground and onto the couch where he gave me a once-over.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked me looking straight into my eyes.

"No," I replied, "but I ought to give Steve more credit. It was his idea that saved my ass."

"Watch it," Darry said commenting on my language, "but I'm glad you're ok. So what's in the bag?" he asked me, walking into the kitchen and grabbing me a bottle of Pepsi.

"Nothing you can know about for another day and a half," I said, smiling a sneaky smile while downing some of the Pepsi.

"Ok, little buddy," Darry said, smiling back, "Dinner's on the table, and I'm turning in early."

"I will, too. I'm bushed." I told him, grabbing a plate and cutting into the meatloaf Darry made. We ate in silence for the rest of the night, and then when I was done with dishes we went to our separate rooms. I still slept in me and Soda's room, but I've taken to sleeping curled up in a ball on my side of the bed. I turned my light off, crawled into bed, and went to sleep, hoping for once that I would sleep dreamlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

S.E. Hinton: Yes, what do you want?

PonyDroverHPT: Well, my birthday is coming up…

S.E. Hinton: No way. Under no circumstance are you getting any rights to the Outsiders.

PonyDroverHPT: Ok, then. :-( ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter III (Ponyboy POV)

"Pony, where are you going?" I knew my stealth wouldn't last as I walked into the living room. It was 7:00 Christmas Eve. All day I had been toying with the idea of going to a service, and thirty minutes ago I made up my mind to go. I had on my best button-down shirt, some khaki pants, and my best dress shoes. I greased my hair back nice and had a dollar in my pocket for Offering.

"I'm going out for a little, I'll be back in a couple of hours." I said to Darry who was sitting in his chair.

"Ponyboy, you better tell me where you're going." Darry's stern face was looking down on me.

"Ok, but promise you won't laugh. I'm going around the corner to St. Mary's for a Christmas Eve service," I said to my shoes. When I looked up, Darry's face looked shocked.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked kindly.

"No, you don't have to. You can come if you want to," I said, kind of shocked myself that he would offer to go.

"You know what; I think I'll go with you if you don't mind." Darry said, walking swiftly into his room to get changed. I grabbed a jacket and went outside to smoke. I didn't have long to wait, and Darry was walking out the front door looking almost identical to me (minus the hair grease).

"Do you wanna walk or ride?" Darry asked me.

"Let's ride. I wouldn't put it past any Soc to let up on us just because it's Christmas."

"Ok." We hopped into the truck and in less than five minutes we were pulling in front of St. Mary's Catholic Church. The last time we had both been there was for Mom and Dad's funeral. We grabbed a pew in the back and sat through the service. I was getting a lot out of it, when the priest kept saying that Christmas is a time of miracles. In the final prayer, I bowed my head and thought: _God, if you're up there, I don't know if you realize how crummy my family's life is, if we're destined for this, but I pray that, just this once, you would send luck our way. I miss my brother, Sodapop, and any word from him would make me really happy. I also pray that somehow Darry and my relationship will get better, and we won't feel so weird around each other. Mom, Dad, if you're up there, I just want to apologize for everything. Please keep an eye on Soda, and don't let Johnny and Dallas give you too much trouble. Merry Christmas, Amen._

Somehow, I completely missed the fact that I was crying, and that Darry had at some point put his arms around my shoulders. I wiped my tears away hurriedly and Darry gave me a squeeze. The service had ended, so Darry and I stood up to leave, only to be stopped by the priest who was standing at the door.

"Darrel and Ponyboy Curtis, it's nice to see you both again. How are you?" the old priest said.

"We're alright, thank you Father O'Brian." Darry said respectfully.

"That's good, that's good. Where is your brother?" Father O'Brian asked innocently.

Darry and I looked at each other, not sure how to answer. "His number came up," I said quietly. Darry squeezed my shoulder again.

"I'm sorry," Father O'Brian said, "We will pray for him. Boys, I must prepare for the next service, but don't be a stranger around here." He put a hand on both of our shoulders, then walked back to the altar.

The ride back home was silent. We pulled up to the house and walked to the porch. Darry opened the door, but paused just inside.

"You coming in, Pony?" Darry asked me.

"In a minute, I'm just going to have a cancer stick, and then I'll come in." I assured him, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. The heat of the stick made a nice contrast to the cold wind on my face. I thought for a while, while sitting in the winter moonlight. After my smoke was done, I ground the butt under my heel and went inside. Darry was standing in front of our pathetic Christmas tree with two rolls of wrapping paper.

"Curtis tradition," he reminded me, "We wrap our presents on Christmas Eve, except the ones for each other."

"Yeah, let me go get my bag," I told him, hurrying into my room to get my shopping bag, minus Darry's gift. I walked to the kitchen where Darry had already set up the paper, scissors, tape, bows, pens, and gift tags and was placing two cups of hot cocoa on the table.

"Looks great, Dar." I said, taking a sip of cocoa, "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure, thanks Pone." I made two ham and cheese sandwiches and sat down.

"Hey what did you get Two- Bit?" I asked while wrapping Steve's keychain in paper.

"I got him a Mickey Mouse coozie. What about you?" Darry said while keeping his eyes on the gift tag he was filling out.

"Just a little Mickey figurine," I said, finishing up Steve's gift and grabbing in the bag for the elusive mouse while Darry started on Steve's magazine. I took another swig of cocoa and then Darry started chuckling.

"What are you looking at?" I scowled.

"Pony, you've got a chocolate mustache."

"Oh," I licked it away hurriedly, and then rubbed my mouth with a dish cloth.

"Are you ready to split?" Darry asked me. I nodded, grabbed a role of paper, a pair of scissors, and a few pieces of tape, and dashed to my room. I grappled under my bed for Darry's football and began to wrap with great care. First I had to put it in a box and stuff it with old newspaper. Then I wrapped it, folding it on the sides, and taped it all up. I walked down the hall with my wrapped box and knocked on the side of the wall.

"Darry, is it safe?" I called.

"Yeah, it's clear," he called back. I walked back to my spot at the table, and finished the final details with the gift tag and the bow. I grabbed my gifts and made my way to the living room where our pathetic little tree sat. It had thin branches, small twinkling lights, and little school-made ornaments. It's kinda funny though. That tree resembled me. We were the same height, had strong cores, and any appendages were weak and gangly. Thinking of "my twin the tree" made me chuckle. Darry came in a little after me and laid his wrapped presents under the tree, too.

"The guys are coming around noon tomorrow. Do you want to have a family Christmas earlier or wait for the guys?" Darry asked me.

"We can wait. It would draw out the party a little more," I replied. It was supposed to be a good party. All the guys chipped in to get a turkey, and we were going to have mashed potatoes and green beans for the sides. The one day of the year that we really go all out was Christmas, so we weren't going to lose the tradition.

I was getting really tired, so after I cleaned up the paper scraps, I brushed my teeth and put on a sleep t-shirt. I walked back into the living room, where Darry was still standing in front of the tree.

"'Night, Darry." I said.

"'Night, Pony." Darry replied. I started down the hall when Darry called me back.

"Hey Pony," Darry started.

"Yeah?"

He looked like he really wanted to say something, but I guess he decided against it, so he said, "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you, too." I went back to bed and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

I love all of my reviewers! I love it even better when people add me or my stuff to favorites or alerts! Thank you so much. This is my personal favorite chapter so far. Enjoy and I hope you all know that I own nothing except this PARTICULAR plot. :-)

Chapter IV (Darry POV)

I woke up by myself this year for Christmas. Normally Pony or Soda would be the first one up, therefore waking up the others. I slipped on some slippers, grabbed my bathroom bag, and headed for the bathroom. I shaved quickly and jumped into the shower to wash off the remaining cream and well, bathe. After I was finished, I threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of olive jeans and walked into the kitchen. I had left the turkey to marinate in the refrigerator last night, so I grabbed it out, started the oven, and let the turkey cook slowly. By then, it was 10:45. Out of tradition, I walked into Pony's room and yelled, "Pony it's Christmas!" I knew that it worked once he put his pillow over his head.

"Come on Pony or I swear I will tickle you!" I threatened. Unfortunately for me, he rolled out of bed, grabbed his bathroom stuff, and trudged into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and marveled at the fact that no matter how old he will get, I don't think he will ever be a morning person. I left the green beans out to thaw and attempted to pick up a little of the trash when behind me I heard the screen door slam.

"Merry Christmas Curtis family," said the voice behind me. I turned around to see Steve Randle with two wrapped gifts in one hand and a six-pack of Bud in another.

"I don't remember saying that the party was B.Y.O.B., Steve," I told him, trying to throw away some of the trash lying around.

"I know, that is why it is Two- Bit's Christmas present. This should last him the hour, at the most," Steve said, smiling slightly. "Hey Darry," he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

He lowered his voice and looked me directly in the eyes. "You haven't, you know…heard anything, have you?"

"No, Steve. I told you that once I know, you'll know." We broke away as we both heard the door to the bathroom open and shut and Pony rounded the corner.

"Hey kid!" Steve said cheerily.

"Hi Steve," Pony replied with a little less enthusiasm.

That was one thing I really couldn't get used to. Ever since Soda left for Vietnam, Steve and Ponyboy became surprisingly closer. I would have thought that without Sodapop as their mediator, Steve and Pony would ignore each other, but it went the complete other way. Steve had helped Pony out of some rough spots and Pony helped Steve with homework. Sometimes I would actually catch them talking about normal things like music and cars. Pony was actually assimilating himself with the basic interior of an engine.

"Good Morning Curtis House!" the unmistakable voice of Two-Bit bellowed from the front door. He was standing there, obviously half- intoxicated, with a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on his head, all the while holding an opened bottle of beer and three wrapped packages.

"Two-Bit, do you have to be _that_ loud?" Pony complained from the doorway of the kitchen, "Darry, I put the potatoes and beans on to cook, ok?

"Yeah, thanks Pone," I said back.

"No problem," he replied, sitting on the floor in front of the tree.

"Pony, it is 12:15 on Christmas Day, so I have every right to be loud," Two-Bit replied, putting his gifts on the steadily-growing pile under the tree.

"That, and the fact that you partied too hard last night," Steve added slyly.

"Stevie, it's Christmas, don't judge me," Two-Bit pretended to look offended while earning a slap on the back of the head for using Steve's least-favored nickname.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Darry, is something burning?" Steve asked from his spot on the couch.

_Oh damn, the turkey!_ I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the oven mitts, and pulled the turkey from the prison of the oven. The skin was blackened, but the meat was still salvageable. Two-Bit, without further ado, grabbed a leg and bit into it.

"Dat's wreally good turkey," Two-Bit said with his mouth full. Everybody then grabbed a plate and helped themselves to food. We took our usual spots in the living room, me in my armchair, Steve and Two-Bit on the couch, and Pony on the ground, and the party begun.

"So should we do it where someone opens all of their presents then take turns, or should we just go willy-nilly?" Steve asked.

"Let's do it willy-nilly, but Darry has to open the present from me last," Pony said, with excitement lighting up his normally dull eyes.

"Ok, Two-Bit can open mine first," Steve said handing him the six-pack of Bud.

"Awe, Steve. I'll cherish it forever!" Two-Bit said with the best impression of childish joy. We all laughed, and Two-Bit reached under the tree and tossed a gift to Ponyboy.

"Here you go, kid," Two-Bit said. Pony opened his present delicately because he hated the sound of ripped paper.

"Oh, wow! _The War of the Worlds?_ Thanks Two-Bit! You know, I was looking in the library last week and…" Pony was getting onto an enthusiastic rant, one of which that had to be stopped.

"You're welcome," Two-Bit interrupted, "Darry, open Steve's next." He said, tossing me a present. I ripped it off, and there was the brand-new tool belt I had my eye on. My old one was getting ratty and it was high time that I replaced it.

"Wow, thank you Steve!" I said, truly grateful.

"No problem. I knew you needed a new one so I brought Two-Bit with me to the hardware store, and well, the rest is history."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts. Here's the one from me, Steve." I said, handing him my gift. He ripped the paper off and smiled.

"Darry, how'd you know I wanted this magazine?" Steve asked with appreciation.

"I saw it and above it was a neon sign that flashed, 'Get This for Steve!'" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but thanked me anyway.

"Two-Bit, open mine next!" Pony piped up from his spot on the ground. He handed it to Two-Bit who tore off the wrapping unceremoniously.

"Awe, Pony! It's Mickey! Thanks!" Two-Bit hopped up and squeezed Pony's shoulders. It made Pony smile to know that Two-Bit liked his present.

"Pony, go ahead and grab the one from me," I said, getting up from my chair and gathering up the plates for the sink. When I got back, Pony engulfed me in a hug.

"Darry! I didn't know that you knew one of my favorite authors was O. Henry. Thank you!" I hugged him back, thrilled that he loved my present. Now I knew that I could do something right by him.

"I'm glad you like it," I replied.

"Steve, this one's from me," Two-Bit said, tossing Steve a piece of paper that read: Good for one free oil change at the DX! Steve looked angrily at Two-Bit, about to pounce, and Two-Bit was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Steve, Steve! I'm just kidding, here!" Two-Bit said, tossing a small festive bag to Steve. Steve reached inside and grabbed a pair of new working gloves. He gave Two-Bit a smile, and high-fived him in thanks.

"Go ahead and open the one from me, Two-Bit," I said. I tossed him the small box, and he ripped the whole thing up and found the coozie.

"Darry! That's really cool! I love it," Two-Bit said, giving me a thumbs-up. I returned it.

"Steve, open mine next!" Pony called, tossing a box to Steve. Steve opened the gift and pulled out the car by the chain.

"Hey, Pony that's really cool! Thank you," he said, leaning over and ruffling the top of Pony's head, for which he got a scowl.

"That way you won't lose your keys again," Pony reasoned.

"Hey guys we're almost finished! Darry open this one from me," Two-Bit said, handing me a heavy box. I unwrapped it and pulled out a new hammer.

"Thanks, Two-Bit. I'll use it Monday," I said.

"As you should," Two-Bit said in a fake stuck-up voice.

"Ok, Ponyboy, here's the one from me," Steve said, tossing Pony the small box. When he caught it, the box rattled.

"You didn't put a rattlesnake in there, did ya?" Pony asked, not opening the gift yet.

"Pony, don't ruin my fun! I'm just kidding, open the box," Steve replied. Pony was still a little wary, but he got the paper off.

"Oh, Steve! Cool! I needed new colored pencils. I don't think I could sharpen my old ones another time. Thanks!" Steve smiled a little at Pony's thanks, and then got up to get himself a Pepsi. Pony reached under the tree and got the last visible present. He got up and handed it to me. The thing is, he didn't sit back down. Instead, he decided to hover over me and watch me open it.

"So this is what you've been so excited about the past two days?" I said, ripping the paper off slowly. I opened the box and had to dig around in newspaper until I found the gift.

"Pony, a new football? Thank you," I said, ruffling his hair.

"You can't play with that one," he said, "Flip it over."

I flipped it over, and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a signature of Joe Namath on the other side, right below the seams. I was shocked.

"Pony, it's-but how-?" I stuttered.

"I found it at the pawn shop. I had to sell three second-place medal to buy it. I thought you would like it," he said softly. I reached out, not taking my eyes off the ball and, finding his arm, pulled him in for a big hug.

"Pony, thank you. I absolutely love it." I said.

"I thought you would," Pony replied. I let him go, and he set off to pick up all the paper scraps. I put the ball in my chair and went behind the tree. I pulled out the flat music book and tapped Pony on the shoulder, after making sure that Two-Bit and Steve had their heads securely in the fridge.

"What's that?" Pony asked.

"I saw this in the music store, and I thought you might like it," I told him.

"Thank you Darry," he said quietly, thumbing through the book, "but you know the guys can't see this."

"Hey if they give you any trouble about it, I'll take care of them," I said, bulging my muscles. He chuckled, but stopped immediately when he saw the guys leaning in the doorway. I didn't even notice that they came in.

"What's that, kid?" Two-Bit asked. Pony cut me a frightened look, and I had to stifle a laugh. He looked so afraid of the guys.

"It's a book of Christmas songs, Two-Bit," he said quietly.

"Well, Soda always said you were good on the upright. Give it a go, kid!" Steve encouraged. Pony walked slowly over to the piano, sat down on the bench, and turned to the keys.

"Don't make fun of me if I make a mistake, though." Pony called over his shoulder while randomly picking a song. He started in, and it was an intricate version of _The First Noel._ I smiled to myself as he became absorbed in the music, while Steve and Two-Bit stood with their jaws unhinged. The song kept going, and when the last cord hung in the air, Two-Bit broke into applause. The rest of us laughed, and Pony flipped the page to the next song.

"Hey Two-Bit, do you want to do your Elvis impression?" he asked. Two-Bit looked over Pony's shoulder and grinned.

"Oh yeah. Hit it, maestro." Pony began to play, and Two-Bit started the Elvis version of _I'll be Home for Christmas._ He was actually pretty good, granted he was already half-way through his gift from Steve, and we all busted into fits of laughter. That torture went on for a few more minutes, and then Two-Bit bowed and went to grab another beer.

While he was gone, Pony started up with _Joy to the World_ and Steve and I watched, so neither of us realized the taxi pull up in front of our house. We were completely oblivious to the door opening, but we did once we heard the voice break out with "'and heaven, and heaven and nature sing.'" The piano went silent, and we all turned to look at the new arrival.

My brain felt like it had been dumped in ice, because the person standing in front of me was the last I had expected to see. It was Soda.

**Yay! Now you know why this is my favorite chapter. I even made it a little longer! Just as a personal note, I am completely averse to having Soda die in Vietnam, even though that is S.E. Hinton's intention. Sorry if you're angry, but please review. Thank you!!**

**K~A~W**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sososososososososo sorry about not updating. I've picked up another project, joined a certamen team, and with finals around the corner, I'm completely swamped. Thank you to everyone who has stuck to this story faithfully. This is the last chapter and I hope to do it justice (sob). My other Outsiders story is on an indefinite Hiatus, and I'm writing a Harry Potter fanfic next (title TBD).

I also want to apologize for something else. On my last chapter, I got reviews saying that the gift exchange was "laundry-listy." I'm sorry. This is how I viewed it writing though. There were four tough teenagers who don't really show emotion. Three gifts to be received. The whole thing in reality would probably have lasted about twenty minutes, thirty at the most.

I hope that cleared a little of the air. Without further ado, the final chapter is up. (P.S.- I do not, have not, and won't ever own the Outsiders, but I will say that S.E. Hinton is a genius!)

Chapter V (Sodapop POV)

The whole scene would have been hilarious if it weren't so serious. Two-Bit still had the cap to the beer bottle in his mouth and everyone looked like they had been hit in the face with a frying pan. Pony was turned on the piano bench in a position that I thought would kill his back later. Darry was standing next to him, his hand resting brotherly on Pony's shoulder. Steve was on Pony's other side, leaning against the piano like a stone sculpture.

It was either seconds or hours that they stood there, frozen in shock. I put my bag down, hoping that my movement would cause a reaction. It did.

"SODA!" Ponyboy screamed. He pushed himself off the piano bench with such force, and I winced, preparing myself for the collision that was about to ensue. Surprisingly I realized that his hug was gentle. Thank God he had paid attention to the cast that covered my entire arm, because truthfully, it still hurt like a mother.

"Soda, I thought you were dead," he sobbed into my shoulder. At some point I lost it too, letting tears fall down my face.

"Hey, I'm your big brother. I ain't going anywhere," I told him quietly while stroking his hair with my good hand. After a couple of minutes, we broke apart.

Darry, of course, was the next one to hug me. If you've ever been engulfed by a rock wall, then you know what an emotional Darry-hug feels like. Obviously he had put on more mass of muscle, if that was even possible. Darry's hug made me feel safe, it felt like home. I cried harder.

"It's ok, Pepsi-Cola. You're home," his gruff voice was muffled by my hair. He let me go, mumbling about grabbing me a plate of food and a chair. I knew better. He wanted to hide his face.

Steve and Two-Bit still hadn't moved. This time, I was feeling a little better so I poked some fun at them.

"Two-Bit," I said, "you're gonna to choke on that bottle cap if you're not careful." He immediately spit it out, but now his mouth was gaping wide open. Steve, on the other-hand, had a grin spreading big and fast on his face.

"Steve, you look like a kid on Christmas morning," I stated. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Technically I am a kid, it is Christmas morning, and my best friend just fucked the statistics of war." And with that, he hugged me. I was overjoyed to see my best friend, and Two-Bit could make anyone laugh.

Man, it felt great to be home.

Pony's POV

After Sodapop got settled on the couch, I went to see if Darry needed any help in the kitchen. Truthfully I didn't want to see anyone's face. I was feeling more emotion than I thought was even possible for anyone to feel. Darry was trying to scrub the burnt bits of turkey off the pan and it looked like he finally found a piece of dinnerware that could equally match him.

"Hot water and soap will probably make it come off easier," I offered. Darry spun around as if I startled him. There was a most peculiar expression on his face, one that I couldn't really place.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he responded, running the pan under the sink. While he was turned away, I walked up behind him.

"I guess you're pretty overjoyed, huh?" I asked him. I really wanted to tell him how much of a jerk I've been, but the words weren't forming right.

"Yeah. You too, huh? It's good to _finally_ see some happiness on your face." Darry said, not looking at my face. We stood in a tense silence for what seemed like a quarter hour.

"Darry?" the timidity was apparent in my voice. I guess he heard it too because he turned and bore his icy blue eyes into my green ones. The pressure was getting to me, and before I knew it, my feelings were coming out faster than two greasers drag racing on the strip.

"I'm sorry. I've been completely selfish. I've ignored everyone and it's completely unfair. I never really stopped and appreciated the fact that you're also my brother and, and…" that was when my voice failed for the second time that day. I felt Darry wrap his arms around me, which only made me feel guiltier.

"Hey Pone, it's okay. Sometimes I forget too that you're my other special brother, and I'm sorry too." Another set of arms surrounded our hug, but it didn't take a second to recognize who they belonged to. There our family stood for a long time. At one point I remember looking to the cracked ceiling and mumbling a "thanks".

"Hey guys, I'm hurt. Why didn't I get invited into the group hug?" Two-Bit asked. It kinda snapped us back into reality, and with a laugh, the Three Musketeers, the Three Curtis', the three that could conquer it all, replied with a laugh,

"TWO-BIT SHUT UP!"

OMG, WTF. IT'S DONE! I'm sorry again for the wait, and hopefully my next story will be underway before Christmas. Happy Holidays to everyone. I love you (even though I don't know you personally) and I wish you the best of luck in all of your endeavors in life. Bye!!!


End file.
